The Savior
by STARLING GEM
Summary: In an alternate future, oni have overtaken the world and now they are the ones who hunt the humans that remain. The last of the humans have evolved and live together in in one big clan. Join our heroine, Kara, as she journeys to the past to create a better future!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! I would like to introduce to you my new story, The Savior. This story a collaboration between my sister and I. In the author's notes, when we talk, I'll be SG and my sister will be A. Do you have anything to say, A?**

 **A: Just to let you know, SG has final say on most of the story. D:**

 **SG: Thanks...**

 **Remember we don't own Hakuoki. We just own our OCs.**

Ever since the Bakufu lost the oni population had increased drastically because of the completion of the ochimizu and the humans thirst for power. In this new era, the original oni (who didn't drink the ochimizu) were higher in the hierarchy, whereas those who consumed the ochimizu were lower in the hierarchy. However, the people who didn't drink the ochimizu were either forced to drink the ochimizu or were hunted down. Over time, the humans evolved and gained powers, to adapt to the new circumstances they faced.

 **A/N: We're done the prologue! Now on to chapter one. Please review or give us your feedback! Bye for now!**


	2. Memories

**A/N:**

 **SG: We're back!**

 **A: Sorry for the long wait, we've been trying to plot out a more intricate story line. By the way, if I didn't tell you guys earlier, I'm also kinda the editor! ;)**

 **SG: Now on to the chapter.**

 **We only own our ideas and OCs, not Hakuoki. T^T**

"The time has come.", muttered the elder, "Please inform the savior that we require her presence at today's meeting, Yamazaki-san."

"Hai, Yukimura-hime.", replied Yamazaki. With that, he bowed his head in respect and left.

* * *

It was mid-day, Kara had just finished her patrol and she was exiting the patrol office, where she had reported to one of the officials, and now she was heading to the market place which was just beyond a copse*. She was a few steps into the trees when a rustling sound, to her right, caught her attention. Silently, she crept up to the origin of the sound, which was in fact some bushes, only to come face to face with her best friend!

"Susumu-kun! Shouldn't you know by now, that you can't scare me? It may have worked when we were kids, but not anymore.", Kara scolded as she huffed in annoyance.

"Kara, you're no fun!", whined Susumu, "Can't you at least feign surprise?"

"No way! We're not a kid anymore. Can't you behave more maturely?"

"No way. Being mature is boring.", said Susumu as he reached out an arm towards her.

Then, he lightly tapped her arm and ran off laughing, "Tag! You're it!"

"Why you...", seethed Kara. "You better pray for your life before I catch you!", she called out and with that, she took off in his direction.

* * *

A few minutes into the chase, she had just about caught up to Susumu, when they were stopped in their tracks by two small voices.

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan! What are you doing?", chorused a little girl and boy.

"W-Well...", stammered Kara.

"We were just playing tag!", said Susumu before both he and Kara started laughing awkwardly.

"Really? But Kara-nee looked really angry at you.",remarked Rei as his twin sister, Tomoyo, shyly nodded in agreement.

A few seconds of silence ensued, when Susumu started, having remembered something really important.

"Oh! Kara, I just remembered. Yukimura-hime requested your presence at today's meeting."said Susumu. Then he bowed his head in embarrassment and continued with, " Which happens to start a few minutes from now...".

"What?!", screeched Kara in disbelief, "You tell me now?" Lowering the volume of her voice, she bent down and said, "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, Rei-kun, but I really need to get going."

With that, she ran in the direction of the village hall.

* * *

When Kara arrived, there were 2 minutes till the start of the meeting, but all of the council members were already there and conversing with one another, obviously because she hadn't arrived yet.

 _I know that Yukimura-hime has to be here early because she's the head of the council, but all the council members arriving early is practically unheard of! This must be pretty important..._

Noticing Kara's presence, Yukimura-hime motioned for everyone to quiet down and sit so the meeting could proceed.

"I'm sure that you're all aware of the looming problem of being found by the oni. So I believe that it is the appropriate time to execute that plan..."

Hushed whispers filled the room as the the council members talked amongst themselves in disbelief. Were they really going through with this? They had never imagined that they would have to do it so soon!

"Wait!" exclaimed Kara. "Yukimura-hime, with all due respect, I'd like to know why I didn't know about this plan."

Yukimura-hime disappeared and returned soon afterwards with a sword."Your mother left you this sword. Here, take it."

"But-"

"No buts. Your question will be answered if you just take the sword."

Kara hesitantly reached a hand out. Would she really understand if she took it? Did she really want to know?

Her hand brushed against the scabbard and she gasped as memories that had been suppressed for a long time came rushing back and overtook her. Memories of laughing with her mom, playing in fields of grass, and learning offensive and defensive techniques from both her mother and Yukimura-hime in preparation for the plan. As the last memory crossed her mind, a single tear slid down her cheek and fell, landing on the scabbard of the sword her mother cherished the most. The one her father had given her mother...

* * *

 **A: Sorry the chapter's so short. SG wanted it to end there.**

 **SG: *laugh evilly* The suspense is real.**

 **A: (=_=)...**


	3. A New Beginning

**A: Hi! We're back with another chapter! Thank yous to all of you who reviewed and/or have been waiting** **patiently for the next chapter, this was lying in SG's files so she decided to fix, and improve this chapter for you. This is really short and sweet, but SG decided to not lengthen this chapter, as she wants to start on a new slate.**

 **SG: Sorry for not updating for a long time! Starting high school was really hard on the both of us and after e** **xams, we got really exhausted and couldn't focus on writing properly. Also last week we did a volunteer program for an entire week and just to let you know, I will be doing volunteer work at a sports camp next week as well.**

 **A: We've also been working on the plot line a bit more.**

 **SG: And A has started drawing Kara and a proper cover picture.**

 **A:** **We don't own Hakuouki, only our characters and ideas.**

* * *

-RECAP-

Her hand brushed against the scabbard and she gasped as memories that had been suppressed for a long time came rushing back and overtook her. Memories of laughing with her mom, playing in fields of grass, and learning offensive and defensive techniques from both her mother and Yukimura-hime in preparation for the plan. As the last memory crossed her mind, a single tear slid down her cheek and fell, landing on the scabbard of the sword her mother cherished the most. The one her father had given her mother...

-END OF RECAP-

* * *

Kara closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

 _I can't let emotions overtake me. I can't let mother's effort to help me prepare for the plan go to waste. Besides, she wouldn't want me to cry..._

Steeling her resolve, she opened her eyes and turned to face Yukimura-hime again.

"Do you understand what to do now?" asked Yukimura-hime softly, "It"s okay if you want to wait though. You just got your memories back and besides, it won't be easy for you to change the past anyways"

"It's fine. I can do it..." Kara's eyes shone and with a resolute voice, she said, "I know I can."

* * *

The meeting finally ended after much discussion on how Kara would carry out her mission. She is to use her mother's hoshi-no-tama* tonight to travel back to January 1863 in Edo to "watch over" Koudou and protect Chizuru, one of the key components to changing the future. The main objectives of the mission are to keep Chizuru away from Kazama and Kodo and destroy the ochimizu.

"Kara, you go pack up your stuff. You leave at midnight.", Yukimura-hime told her.

"Very well. I shall prepare to leave at once.", Kara left to go gather her stuff for the journey.

\- At Night -

In the light of the full moon, Kara made her way to the village hall arriving just as the others arrived. Yukimura-hime instructed Kara on what to do. All of the elders formed a circle around Kara casting a barrier to ensure that the oni won't be able to find their village. Holding her mother's katana in her hand, she raised the katana parallel to her body in front of her and closed her eyes. The elders started chanting an incantation as Kara focused her thoughts on Edo, in the year of 1863. A war horn was heard in the distance, the oni have found them, but none of the elders or Kara could move to help, it was too late to turn back. Suddenly, streams of moonlight wrapped around Kara as if they were embracing her, and moments later Kara disappeared. The second war horn was blown signalling that the battle against the oni had begun.

\- Edo 1863 -

It was midnight and all was quiet in Edo. Not a peep was heard, then suddenly a bright flash of light and soft rustling disturbed the peace yet no one was seen in sight.

Kara had arrived at her target's house and immediately got to work, setting up her base camp and checked her supplies. She had brought her weapons, some clothes, and items that will help her blend in. She quickly cast an illusion spell the tree in Chizuru's backyard to hide her presence from Kodo and other people who passed by their house. And thus, she commenced her operation.

* * *

*hoshi-no-tama = star jewel (supposed to hold some of a Kitsune's power, all Kitsune have one)

 **A/N: We hope you enjoyed this little filler for the next chapter! Also from now on, I will be putting the Author's Notes on my profile, it will include updates on what is happening and dates for around when I will update my stories by. Please bear with me as I will be trying this out for the first time and if it doesn't work(I hope this never happens) I will go back to unscheduled updates until I can work things out. So yeah,** **you might have noticed by now, that I'm not the most organized person but I'm working on it!** **I'll start this as soon as I update all of my stories, bye for now!**


End file.
